


rabbit's foot

by hikaie



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: In which Rook is really very bad at listening to herself, and Jacob is perfectly okay with that.





	rabbit's foot

**Author's Note:**

> me: john is my favorite seed!  
> me: (consistently only produces jacob content)
> 
> also this is like. (hand waves) vague college au that i didn't flesh out at all because it's pwp, that i'm pretty sure is ooc but i don't care. here, take it!

It’s the last time. She says that every time, of course. Never really means it.

Sharky had whined at her when she’d kicked him out of her dorm, until she’d shoved the rest of the 6-pack they’d been working on his way. He’s drunk, but he’s mastered the art of holding his liquor. She hasn’t seen him blackout drunk since senior year of high school. Which means he can in no way be around when Jacob Seed comes knocking. Sharky is the biggest blabber mouth she knows, only next to Hurk. Must run in the blood. None of her friends would let her live it down if they found out.

Rook, for her part, isn’t sure how long she can keep this up. It’s like a sickness how much she wants him, though. So she caves, every time. Especially when she’s feeling keyed up and nervous, like she could fall apart at the seams.

Finals are next week. She needs to let off steam. _Sue her_ , she’s an adult.

An adult that’s pacing, picking up the clutter in her messy dorm. Adjusting her ponytail just-so, stepping into the bathroom to take her underwear off and pull her sweatpants back on. He’d liked that, once, before, when it had been laundry day and she was studying. Grinned like the cat that got the cream and ate her out for an hour.

Okay. Losing the underwear? Possibly a mistake. She presses her thighs together and sits on the edge of her bed. It’s not like they even have sex every time- sometimes Jacob comes by just to hang out. They’ve got what she’s tentatively dubbed a “friends with benefits situation” except…

Except she’s _had_ friends with benefits before. They weren’t anything like this. Also, she definitely texted him with only one thing in mind.

Maybe it’s the secrecy that makes it so enjoyable with Jacob. In her dorm room _only_ , that was their number one rule. It had started as studying for psych exams, had progressed to a lazy and adventurous _what if?_ (She can remember peeling his pants down in her bed, looking up and seeing him rapt with attention when she’d put her mouth on him, inexperienced but more than enthusiastic.) He used to leave, right after- another rule that’s since been more glossed over. Usually he hangs out, now, which isn’t exactly a phrase that fits him but there’s no better term for how he lays half-naked on her bed and quizzes her on terms, or asks about her day. Sometimes he’s quiet, curls up with his back to the wall and doesn’t touch her all night. He sleeps in her bed while she crams.

Last time had been like that. She’d woken him up getting into bed, and he hadn’t gotten up. He also didn’t move closer, but he laid next to her and left sometime in the middle of the night after she’d fallen asleep.

It’s just… her friends aren’t exactly keen on the Seeds. They all have their reasons and plenty of them are valid. Jacob, too, has his reasons for keeping it hushed- something about religion, his brothers. She doesn’t dig too deep into it.

The knock at her door startles her. It’s sharp and short, a two-knuckle rap. Curt, she might call it; normal for him. He sidles in easily when she opens up, looking relaxed. The hallway is empty. She closes the door.

He’s on her in an instant, broad frame caging her against the wall. _Oh._ It’s like _that_. There’s something deeply satisfying about him pressing her into the wall with all his weight, practically smothering her. Maybe it should make her panic, maybe sometimes it does. Right now it feels good, steadying, bringing her back to earth.

“What am I, a toy?” He asks her, rough against her throat where he’s giving her beard burn and hickeys.

“Hmmh?” She’s wound her hands up in the back of his shirt without thinking. Words aren’t making much sense.

“You always ask me to come over before we have an exam. Am I your good luck charm, Rook?” Jacob pulls back to look at her. His eyes are always so intense, even when he’s joking- and joking he is, she can just tell by the slant of his mouth.

“And if you are?” Finally she releases her hold on him, smoothing her hands down his back. He leans in and kisses her on the mouth. No answer; just folding her into his arms and taking her breath.

“My lucky rabbit’s foot.” She gasps when he releases her. He busies himself back at the side of her neck. Oh, her friends will know she got laid alright. _That’s_ always a fun conversation. “I can rub you all night long.”

He breaks off with a groan while she snickers. “Why do you have to ruin the mood?”

“C’mon, you set me up.”

Calloused hands slip under her shirt. So wide they make her feel smaller than she is. Handsy, tonight. A good sign. She’s learned to read him- he never comes over if he doesn’t _want_ to, but he always carries something of a weight with him. He’s the brooding type- or as Hurk once put it, ‘dark and gloomy.’ Quiet and reserved Jacob is still a good romp, but needy and handsy means _fun_.

She likes to have fun with him.

This is the thought that makes her stomach swoop, her head spin. She _can’t!_ She can’t fall for her fuck buddy. It’s criminally cliché.

It doesn’t stop her from letting him pull the shirt up and off. His touches are firm, no longer exploratory _. When did that happen?_ He touches her with a purpose, like he knows what he’s doing. There’s the gentle cup of his palm against her nipple, and the span of his hand over her skin. Pressure, so she has to arch just-so into his grip. Everything is hotter, closer, and tighter. The rough brush of his jacket is electric. Goosebumps breakout on her thighs from the proximity of his legs.

“Certainly eager to be used.” She teases, though her voice has taken on a breathless quality that takes all the heat out of the statement. The look he gives her then is so full of some unsaid emotion that it makes her knees weak- or maybe that’s the way he’s just tweaked her nipple. His mouth is a set line. Always so impenetrable.

(She thinks, wildly, they could be something: hot, messy, held together with duct tape but kept around because it suits you just fine. Rook wants that.)

Jacob grunts a little, low in his throat. “You’re right, why am I doing all the work?” His hand slides off her then, a long caress of fingers from chest to pelvis. Still crowded against her, he kisses her briefly and murmurs against her mouth. “You’re the one who needs it so bad. Why don’t you take it, hm?”

Rook makes a noise that reverberates in the space between their lips. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but they both know why he’s here. Why _they’re_ here. Regardless of his words and actions, he’d been plenty enthusiastic before. So she yanks on his jacket, fumbling ineffectively with the buttons. He cooperates enough to get his arms out of it, and stretches his arms up slow and tauntingly for her to get his shirt off as well. Jacob’s a solid wall of muscle, and on top of them a fair few scars that she’s, by now, intimately familiar with. (They haven’t talked about it. She’s not sure they will.) He’s _flexing_ , the absolute asshole.

“This isn’t as fun standing up without you against me.” She says, pointedly, like he might take the hint. Instead he just raises an eyebrow, so she pushes at him until he all-out smiles. It’s more a smirk than anything, and he’s definitely goading her, so it’s in no way a win. Still, she likes seeing it, and now he’s sitting on her bed with his legs spread enough that there’s room for her between them.

“Not even a pretense of asking me over to study.” He clicks his tongue when she’s standing in front of him, leaning in to kiss him. She sighs and knocks her forehead into his, just the shadow of a head-butt.

“You still came.”

“Sure. Easy pickin’s.”

She flinches. He settles a hand behind her knee, quick and easy-as-you-please. Mumbles an apology and kisses under her chin. Oh. He’s playing a game, here. They don’t talk much, during- murmured directions, soft noises. Mostly he’s quietly intense, fucking her in whatever way she wants- _Oh_.

“Not if you’re going to be mean.” Rook settles her hand in the middle of his chest. Underneath her touch are ridges of scar tissue interspersed with coarse chest hair. He goes easily when she presses, and his hands just as effortlessly find a home on her hips when she settles across his lap. It’s frightening, to mix their usual banter into this. Like going a step too far.

“So you say.” Just as she’s moving her hands over his chest, greedy, he shoves his right hand into the back of her pants. He perks up, visibly, shit-eating-grin and jostling her with his left hand so she ruts up against him. “And you called me eager. What’s this?”

Her pants ruck up around his wrist awkwardly as he fondles her, slides his fingers between her spread legs to where she’s soft and wet. The angle isn’t good, he can barely dip his middle and ring finger inside. It’s just enough to tease, and certainly enough to cramp his wrist. Still, she sighs and digs her nails into his chest.

“Asked you a question.” She can feel the rumble of his voice in his chest beneath her hands. He’s slid his other hand into her pants, now, groping her ass and spreading her wider for him. It’s embarrassing and thrilling, lets him rub her open and soaking. “Don’t go gettin’ distracted on me.”

“You talk too much.” There’s an attractive flush on his chest. It’s nice to know he’s being undone even a little bit, when she’s the one getting teased so mercilessly. Digging her knees into the bed, she moves her hips against him. He’s hard beneath her, but there’s too many layers in the way. _Stupid_. Should’ve taken his pants off before she climbed on top of him.

“Think that’s the first time someone’s told me that.” Not even a noise from him.

“Stop for a second.” Her heart’s not in it, rocking back against his hand as she says it. He doesn’t listen, either, just uses his left hand to position her farther forward so he can reach a little deeper inside her. A shuddery sound works free of her throat. “Jacob. Wanna get your pants off.”

“Get ‘em off, then.” His voice is gruff and he’s curling his middle finger just right so that she’s breathing harder, now. Unfair, dirty, no-good asshole. She reaches between them and starts undoing his fly with trembling hands.

“You’re not helping.” She says through gritted teeth.

“Sure I am.” Now he adds his pointer finger to the mix and spreads her apart, touches her slowly with his middle finger, soft pressure that gets harder the deeper he curls. It’s obscene, makes her thighs shake. “Getting you off, aren’t I?”

“Could get us both off.” Rook hitches her hips- down onto his fingers, seeking the friction of the fabric bunched between her thighs. It doesn’t do much of anything, just gets her wetter and more twisted in her pants. She curls her fingers around the hem of his pants and boxers in one go and tugs down. Obligingly, finally, he arches his hips, which has the dual effect of allowing her to shimmy his clothing down and pressing his dick against her thigh.

She can’t help it- she sighs, almost dream like. He’s half hard, getting harder, drooling a fat bead of pre-cum. And he’s big, even like this. She palms him, a little sloppy- somewhat punishing for his teasing. The action earns her a brusque noise. Wet fingers dig into her ass, then start shoving her pants down.

“You had to wear pants.” He mutters. When she looks at his face, he’s looking down at where she’s stroking him, down towards where he’s got her pants halfway down her thighs and has stopped. Realized the problem of her on his lap, half-clothed, wet for him. It looks like it’s painful for him to even consider. Rook thumbs the head of his cock and he swallows, a thick noise. “Ditched the panties but you _had_ to wear pants?”

“Gotta keep the illusion alive.” She grins at him.

“Hmm.” One of his hands curls around a knee, urges her into sitting up. “You’re already so enthusiastic- what do I have to do to have you naked and waiting?”

The thought makes her squeeze his cock, makes her _mm_ low in her throat. She gives herself away and he eats it up. He’s better at this, she realizes- the talking. Makes her wonder why they haven’t been doing it all along. He starts to inch her sweatpants lower, makes her carefully lift her legs one at a time and wiggle out of them while still staying perched over him, touching him the entire time.

“Glutton.” She chides, but her face is flushed and her nipples are hard, and _she’s_ the one who booty called _him_. He licks his lips and smiles- that predatory tilt of his mouth that only halfway counts.

“Seems you like that idea.” Now that he’s got her pants off he flings them to the side, off the bed, and cups between her legs. The angle is so much better, and the meat of his palm brushes over her clit while he slides his fingers back inside. “Yeah, you definitely like that idea.”

“You’re such a bastard.”

“That the best defense you got? Gonna call me names while I’m wrist deep inside you?” He’s working his way deeper, admittedly, making her spread her thighs. She’s stopped touching him, is instead curling her fingers against his pelvis. No longer looking between them, he meets her gaze head on. “Gonna honestly tell me that you don’t want to be wet and ready for me when I get here, sweetheart?”

She breathes shakily, cuts her eyes away from him. It’s too much, to have his full attention while he strokes deep inside her. Jacob clicks his tongue, though, like she’s a dog that has cowered away. Unimaginably, his face is softer when she looks back.

“I could fuck you right away. What do you think about that?” His left hand squeezes on her hip, moves around against the small of her back and urges her forward. They meet chest to chest, warm skin soothing the gooseflesh that breaks out across her breasts. It feels safer, this close- like if she admitted it to the room, let the open air swallow it up it would be _too_ intimate. Too real.

“Yes.” She says against his mouth, lets him kiss her deeply in the aftermath of the confession. He’s so big he always has to work her open. But his fingers do the job so much better- she wonders if she’d be able to get deep enough. She’s certainly willing to try.

“Good. That’s good.” Together they breathe for a few moments. He pulls his fingers out of her slick and slow, rubs against her entrance in a tantalizing swirl. “That’s a good girl.”

“ _Jacob_.” A startled admonishment falls from her lips even as she presses closer to him, feels herself grow wetter. He steals her mouth again, coaxing her into a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Up, up, up his hand trails along her spine until it’s settled at the nape of her neck. His right hand is petting at her clit. It’s heavy-handed and careless. Pleasure sparks up in her pelvis, down along her thighs. Rook hitches a breath.

“What are you doing?” She mumbles against his cheek. Beneath her lips is stubble and cratered skin. Normally she might kiss him, might bury her face in his neck. But she’s dazed, so she breathes and tries not to drool on him.

“Maybe I don’t want you to use me this time.” Jacob says it quietly. His voice is deep, just this side of fucked out even though he’s the one keeping her on the edge. It’s not hurt- it’s taunting, accusatory.

“I don’t-”

“Shh, shh.” He draws his hand away. She whines, but he hushes her again with his mouth against the corner of her lips. Carefully, he draws one of her knees up, then she feels his knuckles brush along her pelvis, following by the warm press of his cock against the crease of her thigh. “How about you just sit back-” Now there’s the wet press of his tip against her entrance, the jut of his thumb where he’s guiding himself inside her. “-and let me use for once.”

It’s filthy. It makes her head spin. It’s a smooth glide, if tight, in this position, an aching push all the way inside. Both of his hands go to her hips when he’s done, but they trace further up in gentle motions. She feels his thighs flex as he gets purchase on the bed. That’s her only warning before he starts up a steady, slow thrust that has her breath coming in bursts. Given barely any time to adjust, she leans her weight into him and lets her head rest against the pillow.

She feels his hand on her neck again. Some of her hair is tangled in his grip, though it’s soft. More like an embrace rather than holding her in place. The next pull of his hips has her hissing, and he hums. The vibrations of it echo in her chest.

“Good?” He murmurs. Rook adjust her weight onto her knees, and pushes back on his dick when he thrusts up, so they meet in the middle with a shared noise of contentment. Is she good? With _this?_

“Yeah.” This time she pushes him back into the sheets with her hips a little, and grunts. “Can you-” She sucks in a breath and flushes.

“Hm?” His fingers pinch on her neck and it shoots right to her groin, makes her clench around him. Hot and needy. “Can I what? Can’t just let me have my way, can you?” He huffs a little laugh.

“My, uh. My legs.” He’s fucking her like it’s his _job_ , all firm thrusts and holding her in place. She’s starting to shake, sinks back onto him weakly. “Hurts.” It’s not easy to hold this position but damn if it doesn’t feel good.

“Wanna be on your back for me, sweetheart?” Oh, _fuck_ him. Maybe she growls, or maybe she moans, but it makes him laugh regardless. He stills his thrusts and lets her sit up. Carefully, she pulls off of him. Jacob watches her while she does, hands heavy weights on her thighs. They reverse positions in an awkward shuffle; his hand on the small of her back, easing her down; him finally shuffling the rest of the way out of his pants; their legs bumping and overlapping. When he finally manages to get back between her thighs and sink home, she sighs.

“Mm, listen to that.” He has a hand on the bed next to her head, another by her side. She curls her hand around his forearm next to her, grips when he thrusts. “Just what you needed, right? My dick inside you.”

It sparks a flush on her cheeks, warms down her chest. “You’re picking up my cheesy lines.”

“Hey.” His next thrust is harder, pushes her up the bed and makes her snap her mouth closed.

He really settles in, after that. Deep thrusts that have her holding both of his wrists, breathing hard and short around the noises he’s knocking out of her. He clearly wasn’t kidding about using because it’s like nothing they’ve done before, punishing and oppressing. The mass of him over her, the unrelenting pressure of him inside her. Everything is hot and sweaty and just the way he breathes, choppy and rough like he can’t find his bearings, is enough to make her squirm.

“Goddamn.” He finally grunts, and her fingers slip from his wrists when he moves his hands to her hips. “Stop moving.”

“It’s a compliment.” She slurs, and arches her hips up when he barely pulls out.

“Yeah?” Now she can’t move, held in place while he drives inside. She closes her eyes to the bliss of it, moaning lowly.

“Yes. You’re- wow, _fuck_ \- you’re so good.” She reaches for him, loosely wraps her arms around his neck and draws him back down to her. He has to throw one of his hands back out to hold himself up, but he indulges her in a kiss. It doesn’t hold, not when she has to break away to breathe and whimper against his cheek. His thrusts are getting a little erratic and her heart is pounding, whooshing in her ear.

Low in her gut, her orgasm starts to build. A little spike of fear runs through her chest when he hikes up her thigh and groans, starts to work her over in earnest. He’s close and she’s just getting there. “Jacob.” She pleads with only his name. He just moans, right next to her ear.

Every thrust is driving her into the mattress, rucking up the sheets. She digs her heel into his back, fumbles in his hold and sees stars when he fucks her deep. Two, three shallow thrusts follow and then he’s stilling, pulsing inside her. It’s _warm_ , and she knows it’s going to be a slick slide out with how it just seems to go _on_. Jacob muffles his release against the skin of her neck, biting lightly and kissing in the aftermath.

He’s breathing hard when he pulls back, and she can’t stop herself from a full body shiver as he pulls out. It’s slick when his fingers push inside roughly. It doesn’t feel quite right- it’s not his dick, but she’s come-slick and desperate. Obviously he knows this, or realizes it quickly, because he draws these movements out like he hadn’t drawn his thrusts out. She whines and presses down on him but he draws his fingers back out.

“Touch yourself.”

“Oh, _you’re evil_ , I get it, I won’t call you only before exams anymore-!”

“ _Touch yourself_.” He repeats himself, and grabs her hand so she’s forced to comply. She starts circling her clit with no regard to the experience, only wanting one thing. His fingers join hers, slow them down, spiking her heart rate with how intimate it is. It’s filthy, too, too many fingers and everything slippery. Her leg kicks out and he uses his other hand to pin her thigh down and hold her open.

“I can’t.” But she arches up nonetheless and makes a frustrated noise when she rides the edge. “Jacob. Please.”

His thumb covers her middle finger, presses until she sees stars. Their fingers slip until he’s the one rubbing her clit, and she’s spreading herself for him. It hits her in the gut, makes her curl up a little bit and wail. She chants his name deliriously, clutches at his wrist until he releases his pressure. He covers her again and she winds her limbs around him, drawing him in so she can kiss him breathlessly.

They spend a few moments like that: just their mouths moving against each other. Her skin feels like it’s on fire, pins-and-needles racing down her thighs. When he finally breaks the kiss she just breathes, relaxes into the sheets while he gets off the bed. He moves around, puts his boxers back on and disappears into her bathroom. Rook shifts over onto her belly on the other side of the bed, stretches.

Jacob comes back with a wash cloth, pressing between her thighs so that she jerks against the bed. He’s perfunctory, and when he gets up to toss it in the hamper he brings her a new set of underwear which she takes gratefully. She then fishes his shirt off the floor and pulls it on. Her hair is a mess, but she just runs her fingers through it while he steals a water bottle out of her mini fridge.

“So… you wanna study?” She flashes him a smile and he snorts. He throws her a water bottle and crosses the room. His weight makes the mattress dip when he joins her on it.

“You’ve got this shit in the bag. And can you at least act like I just fucked you into the mattress?”

“I absolutely do not have this.” She chugs from the bottle and he makes a face.

“Fine. Flash cards-” He holds up his hand and gives her a patented Jacob Look when she tries to say something. “Flash cards _only,_ for thirty minutes.”

He’s already turning toward her desk when she says, “If you stay the night we can study in the morning. Not tonight.”

He freezes and she realizes just how far she’s shoved her foot in her mouth. Immediately, she tries to backtrack. “I mean. We can study tonight, too, or, just tonight. Not too. Like tonight, only, and you leave after-”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay, I’ll stay the night.” He’s not facing her. She squeezes the water bottle in her hand so the plastic crunches.

“You will?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No! Nope, perfectly clear.” She tries to straighten the sheets and winces. “I can sleep on the floor, or whatever-”

“Rook.”

“-I’ve got extra blankets and uh, I like to watch TV when I go to bed but I can-”

“ _Rook_.”

Now he is looking at her, and he’s got that usual intense stare that knocks her flat on her ass. The expression that knocked her flat on the ass the first time he spoke to her, in the library, confirming she was in his psych class and asking if she wanted to study together. Like she could say _no_ to him. He’s got this way of drawing her in even when everyone else runs screaming, because he’s ‘too quiet’ or ‘stares too long.’ He can look at her _however_ long he wants.

“It’s your room. We can share the bed. Now shut up.”

She purses her lips and squeezes the bottle again. “Okay.”

(He still sleeps with his back against the wall, but he doesn’t pull away when she curls in closer.)              


End file.
